Crossing the Line
by MelloHello
Summary: Jacob and Jasper's secret romance. Told from Jasper's perspective, a story of a forbidden love between a vampire and a werewolf. Truly crossing the line.
1. SelfControl

Jasper hale had seen Jacob Black few times. But the lust he had for the werewolf was undying. Though he and Alice seemed a happy couple, there was always something missing for Jasper.

When Jasper saw Jacob on his motorcycle in Forks, he couldn't resist his temptation to speak to him at least. Thought he know it would probably only lead to trouble, Jasper felt comfortable in his ability to calm Jacob down before he was mauled. Consciously blinded by attraction, Jasper moved swiftly through the crowds of high school students has Jacob's engine roared.

The motorcycle flew of, Jasper had to stop him before he reached the line. It took five seconds to reach the road, ten meters from Jacob's speeding motorcycle. He stood calm on the wet road, waiting. Jacobs swerved to avoid hitting Jasper. Jacob violently removed his helmet and prepared to scream at jasper for his idiocy. But then he stopped.

"Hi…" Jasper said, approaching slowly.

"Your that bloodsucker, the one who can force people's emotions." Jacob said surprised, but not angry or aggressive.

"Right. I'm suppressing your irrational emotions, to talk to you for a moment." Jasper said.

"What do you want?" Jacob ran his hands through his black hair. He stood leaning against his bike, his tight black shirt showing off his amazingly muscled body. Jasper had never thought of another man in this way, not that he wanted to stop.

Jasper was only a foot from Jacob now, staring deeply into his eyes. Vampires had a knack for transfixing humans, like a panther would to its prey. "You." Jasper involuntarily whispered. He could feel Jacob become tense, and immediately reacted by trying to calm the mood again. Jacob's heat radiated off of him like a fire, Jasper's own pulse sped up. He could hear Jacob's heart beating fast. It would be an amazing coincidence if Jacob had some sort of the same feeling for Jasper.

Jasper's fangs yearned to sink into Jacob's skin, but his lips were suddenly met, hard and passionate. Jasper was not making this happen, he was focused on keeping Jacob as calm as possible so he could have bitten him. The kiss was all he had expected from biting Jacob, all the feeling and the pleasure. He lost concentration on the mood. And only a second later, Jacob's hesitated and pulled back, he shoved Jasper off a good eight feet, the force jasper didn't fully know werewolves possessed. He watched as Jacob took one last confused look, mounted his motorcycle and sped off.

Jasper's heart was pounding. Not only had Jacob kissed _him_, indicating something, but also Jasper hadn't made that happen. A spark has lit on its own, and all Jasper wanted to do was kindle the flame. Though Jacob would be hard to reach, and obviously too confused to want to make it easier.

The other problem, was what Alice would think when he disappeared from her sight, assuming she was watching. What would he tell her if she had, and what would she tell the family? Jasper stood in the street with his hands in his jacket pockets, staring at the gray clouds. "Looks like rain." He said to himself. Of course it always looked like rain.

Jasper quickly entered the house, he hadn't gone back to school, he had just walked around in the rain trying to rid himself of Jacob's scent. "Where have you been?  
Carlisle asked, "Your soaked." They were all sitting there, staring at him, waiting for an answer, He had been gone almost all day, and it was 11 PM.

"Well," Jasper thought of everything _but _the truth to stop Edward, "There was an old woman, who fell, she felt she needed to go to the hospital so I took her, then a little girl was sobbing, and I was like 'Hey what's wrong?' and she was like 'My cat!" and I was like 'Oh god, okay, I will get it for you.' And I did, and she forgot to thank me." Jasper gasped, and almost started again, but he didn't make it obvious he was trying to change the mood to bored and uninterested.

"OK! Jasper, we get it, you were playing saint." Alice smiled. Jasper was relieved she hadn't picked up on his mingling with werewolves. He was careful to keep his thoughts at bay the rest of the night, because he was sure Edward would be trying to read them, he was sure he could here him now, only making Edward an additional huge wall in Jasper's relationship with… you-know-who. If there was a relationship.


	2. Locked

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. I was on vacation. But here it is chapter 2. I want to try and get one up every Saturday. Ok, so this chapter took some thought, I deleted it all and started over, because it was dumb. AND I shall try to make them longer.

Jasper was utterly annoyed by Edward, even though Edward said he didn't listen to private thoughts, it was to risky to let the family know about Jacob. Another problem was the smell, Jacob didn't smell too bad as human, but surely his smell bothered Jacob. Jasper stared out of the window, hoping he would see Jacob running toward the house, but he didn't, and he probably would never get the chance to talk to him again.

The next day, Jasper unconsciously looked around the campus for Jacob. But he didn't see him, to no surprise. Though it was expected, Jasper couldn't help feeling rejected in a sense. The day went on worse then usual. It seemed like days. Emmett had offered to spar after school, but Jasper had said he wasn't up to it. Edward probably had gone fishing in his head for the problem.

Once school was over, Jasper told them he would walk, that he needed to hunt something… He went into the woods and stalked a deer, it must have heard him, and it fled, Jasper sprang chasing it. He tackled it to the ground, and sunk his teeth into the creature. He felt cruel as he did this, like a monster.

He felt the presence of another's mixed emotions. He spun around quickly dropping the deer. It was Jacob. Though Jasper couldn't be more thrilled, this was oddly awkward.

"I was just walking, and you know, and I stumbled across a vampires scent. Well I just came to…check it out." Jacob said nervously. Jasper wiped the blood from his mouth and tried to swallow the remains as not to scare Jacob with a mouth full of blood, and jumped up. He and Jacob stared at each other. "Well, I should get home." Jacob said. He turned and started to walk away.

Jasper wasn't going to let him get away this time. Such a convenient occasion shouldn't be taking for granted. He grabbed Jacob's muscular arm. Jacob turned, "I'm not…. I'm not gay." He said. That was something Jasper hadn't figured out himself.

"I don't know what this is, but I know I can feel your emotions. And I know you want me too." Jasper said softly. The came together like magnets and kissed, lips locked, saying everything but not speaking.

"Why can't I quit this?" Jacob asked breaking away for a second.

"Maybe you don't want to." Jasper replied. Holding Jacob close, leaving no space between them. The unusual heat consumed him. He ran his hands through Jacob's long black hair. Jasper only wanted this, and he only wanted Jacob.


	3. Burn Mark

Jasper was worried. He was worried about the Volturi. He was worried about his family. He was worried about Jacob. He was worried because, the _only _thing he could think of was Jacob, and Edward was going to hear about it. He had a lot to process, like the newfound fact he was gay, and the sudden betrayal to Alice.

He retreated quietly back to his room, and stood staring out of his window. In the reflection, Edward was leaning against the side of the doorframe already. His expression was hard. Jasper did not move, and they stood like statues for minutes.

"What about Alice?" Edward finally said. Jasper knew there was no need to answer the question aloud. Edward had received the answer _'I don't know…'_

"I really don't approve Jasper, not that you'd consider my approval. Beside the fact he is a male, he's a werewolf." Of course Edward wouldn't approve of a gay relationship, though he would never openly criticize it. Edward continued, "But, nevertheless, I'm particularly pleased Jacob Black was finally able to let go of Bella, and move on. Or at least have something there for him to focus on if he hadn't moved on…

I won't be able to keep your secret forever, eventually the smell will be to strong, or something will happen. That got the whole family worked up, though I did my best to assure them you were just hunting." He paused. Jasper thanked him through his thoughts, and his wish for Edward to go away was finally heard.

Too many emotions flourished through Jasper, making him shake. Anger, for the fact Edward was in his head. Confusion for his transition from Alice, his soul mate, to Jacob, his current object of unconditional lust. Sadness, for the fact Jacob loved someone else. Impatience, for Jacob's fiery touch. And pain, for all of them mixed together.

Alice was next. She sailed slowly into the room and stood beside him. He didn't want to heart Alice. He lifted her spirits, and faked his.

"How was the hunt?" She said eager for information.

"IT was excellent, though I still prefer the taste of human blood." Jasper said.

"Don't we all," she smiled and kissed his cheek, Jasper smiled in response, "Speaking of 'we all', why don't you come down and join us, we are going to watch a movie!"

"Sure." Jasper said, making sure there was no hint of his true feelings, he wanted to play this up to its greatest extent. She pulled him by the hand. They were at the TV in ten seconds.

The movie was "Blade Trinity" on TNT. Carlisle and Emmett both wanted to watch it to see what humans' ideas were of vampires. Apparently humans got the strange idea that a vampire would turn to ash in the sunlight. Though the golden eye factor was somewhat correct. This Dracula character was interesting. He could turn into a monstrous reptile looking thing, and shape shift, highly unethical. Most of this was a comedy in laughing at the corrects and incorrects of human perception.

When the movie was over Esme and Carlisle decided they wanted to watch a romance. Emmett objected but was over ruled, because Rosalie and Alice thought it a good idea, and Edward of course had no objection. Alice cuddled into Jasper as the movie went on. Though some points in the movie made Jasper think directly to Jacob, his thoughts unconsciously pondered Jacob the whole night.

He felt Alice try to kiss him around dawn. He was shocked, thinking only of fiery kisses, her matched coldness was bland now, and he pretended to love it, using what she felt as a guide to keep it realistic.

Edward was now ignoring the TV to read, Carlisle and Esme weren't big on TV either but had wanted this movie night. Rosalie and Emmett were undoubtedly making love, and it was just slightly audible. And Alice was curled into Jasper on the white couch, while Jasper stared blankly, distracted.

Part of him was missing, the part that was Jacob. The first day he lusted after Jacob, and they kissed, Jacob had left a mark that would never go away. A burning scar, that's fire would always feel like the flame of a candle, when Jacob wasn't around to kindle it. Jasper jumped, enough for Alice to notice and look up at him. He smiled and she smiled back and rested her head again. He had jumped because, everything had made him forget, that Saturday, which was tomorrow, Jasper was to meet Jacob in the woods.

He saw Edward tense, but did not care. His melancholy had changed to excitement. Though this lead him to question whether what he felt for Jacob was just a strong lust, or love. The answer could be found easily, if Jasper had wanted to try, and he didn't…yet.


	4. Shattered

**A/N**: Just so everyone knows, I'm no loon, , in the third book Eclipse (spoiler), the author talks about a bond greater then soul mates' and that's what Jasper and Jacob have here. That's why Jacob is able to love someone other then Bella, same with Jasper and Alice. So that's what's up, thank you all for reading. (This involved some math).

Jasper's skin glistened like diamonds in the sun. He stood in a patch of sunlight shining through the hole in the tree's shade. He felt slightly warm and it reminded him of Jacob, Jacob who was coming soon. He was only too excited about what Jacob wanted, though he didn't show it.

A cracking sound from the twigs behind him triggered Jasper's reflex to turn. It was Jacob approaching in the shadows of the leaf patterns. Jasper's excitement was not matched by Jacob's, in fact Jacob was grimacing. Jasper held his arms out to embrace Jacob, but Jacob hesitated and just stopped a few feet in front of Jasper.

A cloud covered the sun, and Jasper ceased to shimmer. Jacob seemed to be finding the words to start with.

"Jasper…I don't want to do this." He waited, but Jasper didn't say anything, so he went on, " Because, the second I phase into a werewolf, the pack will see everything, and its because I'm _always_ thinking of you. Also, I'm still confused about Bella, she is marrying Edward soon, and I just can't take it, so I'm leaving…" Jacob's voice was shaking.

"Leaving?" Jasper choked out.

"I have to…go. I don't know where. But once I phase for the last time, they will see everything, and I wont face that." Jacob said.

"How would they know?" Jasper asked.

"As werewolves, we can read each others' minds." He said.

"Don't phase again…" Jasper suggested.

"No Jasper, I don't _want _to stay, I hate myself for loving you, I cant stand Bella marrying him, I don't want this anymore."

"You just want to give us up…everything we could have been, because you're a coward?" Jasper said hurt.

"_All _we were and ever would have been was a lie." Jacob said growling.

Jasper punched the near by tree all most all the way through. It started to fall, but Jasper was already running, tears were impossible but he would have been crying. All he could do now was express his rage in violence. He smashed every tree in his path.

Then he came to an abrupt stop, and turned around going back in Jacob's direction. Jacob was only just turning when Jasper approached at 204 miles per hour. Jacob's head turned just in time to make direct contact with Jasper's fist. An enormous crack sounded on impact. Jacob went flying until he went threw a tree and hit another.

Jasper sprinted through the woods, he ran through several highways, and he eventually reached the beach. He ran like arrow fast across the beach spraying sand everywhere, and hit the water, which didn't stop him until after ten seconds. He floated in the water and tried to calm down.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked around and Alice was smiling back at him. She pointed up. Once they reached the surface, Alice began to talk.

"I saw you floating in an ocean, thought I'd see why." She said. Her high voice was every bit concerned.

"It's nothing, just a fit." Jasper answered, looking at the water.

"That's the thing, I couldn't see you _before _your fit. Why?" she said. A sudden wave of panic flourished through Jasper's body. He could have told anyone else the truth, any one else but Alice.

"One of the dogs confronted me while I was hunting for a _snack _it turned into a small fight, but I lost and I got mad, that's all. BUT DON'T tell Carlisle!"

Alice looked furious, "I wont, I've already seen what would have happened, and it's too dangerous. Did he hurt you?" She felt Jasper for any sign of a wound.

"No." Jasper said. She held his head in her hands and kissed him softy. Her kiss was nothing like Jacob's, not warm, he felt no passion.

Two days had passed, and Jacob had lingered in the back of Jasper's head for the majority of the time. It was almost time for Edward's bachelor party and Jasper had to fake his feelings…


	5. Temptation

**A/N: IMPORTANT MESSAGE:** The following chapter contains content that may not be appropriate for children under the age of…14, so if this is too graphic for you (and I tried to make it as least graphic as possible, even leaving out the great stuff) don't get mad or anything, you should have read this, I warned you.

Jasper danced with Esme while the reception party went on. Jasper could tell everyone was enjoying himself or herself a thousand times more then he was. Though it was obvious Jacob was never coming back, and Jasper needed to get over that random crush, he still wanted to see Jacobs face again.

Jasper's right ear twitched, he looked around and the other vampires had noticed too. He looked in the direction where Bella and Edward had been dancing alone.

"Go." Esme said through her teeth, still smiling brightly. Jasper walked at a normal pace until it was safe for him to move the scene quickly. Emmett was there too, and a little bit farther off, two large wolves were visible and one was holding Jacob back from Edward and Bella. Hostility and anger raged from his body as he was dragged away into the dark woods.

Before anyone could notice, Jasper had disappeared into the woods himself, keeping a safe distance from the wolves. He could still make them out, the wolves had turned back into humans and were yelling at Jacob, and Jasper could barely hear it from his position.

"What were you thinking causing a scene in public like that?!" someone with a deep voice said.

Jasper couldn't make out whatever someone else had just said.

Then someone walked off, and it was most likely Jacob, the others went back to the party, so that they could keep and eye out for his possible return.

Jasper didn't move. He waited for the others to be away from the woods before running after Jacob. As Jacob quickly came into view, it was apparent he was about to kick something. A rock came spiraling at Jasper's face, Jasper's reflexes aloud to catch it, and stop instantaneously.

Jacob stared at Jasper still fuming for a second, but then it turned into nervousness, and then a mild anger. "Last time I saw you, you shattered my entire jaw, it took a week to heal back right." He said smirking.

"Last time I saw you, you said you were leaving." Jasper said coldly. Then Jasper was in front of Jacob like lightning, the wind he'd stirred blew Jacob's hair around his face.

"Well I couldn't miss this lovely wedding." He said clenching his teeth. His warm breath engulfed Jasper's face, causing him to close his eyes and moan quietly, he missed the warm breath.

"Sorry…" Jasper breathed. He felt a warm breeze and his eyes shot open, Jacob's lips pressed hard against his, Jasper pushed him off a little confused. "This isn't because your mad at Bella, right? It's because you want me as much as I want you?" Jasper asked.

"Of course. I seem to be addicting to things that I can't have." He said.

"You can have me." Jasper managed, staring into Jacob's chocolate eyes. Jasper let his jacket fall to the ground. Jacob's hot hand began to unbutton Jasper's shirt, but impatiently ripped it off. He ran Jasper into a tree, they kissed passionately, and Jacob's large hot hand ran across Jasper's marble body, which glowed in the moonlight.

Jasper could hear Jacob's heart racing, and he could feel Jacob's arousal pressing against his. Jasper returned the favor, and tore Jacob's shirt and jacket clean off, the buttons all popped against his body and sounded like pebbles bouncing on concrete. Jasper ran his hands through Jacob's messy hair, and found himself more turned on by its shagginess.

They stopped kissing and Jacob rested his forehead on Jasper's as he breathed heavily, and began to slowly unzip Jasper's designer dress pants. Jasper got nervous, he was not familiar with gay sex, and had never thought about it before. He kissed Jacob's neck as Jacob handled his pants. And then he felt a warm hand on him, and it felt great.

* * *

Jasper relaxed half lying on Jacob's fireplace of a body. Jasper was naked, and in the woods, with a werewolf guy, who supposedly hated him, and he was all too happy about it. Jasper had his head on Jacob's shoulder, Jacob seemed very please with himself, he _had_ done well. But Jasper needed to get back before his absence was missed any longer. He got up quickly.

"Were ya' goin'?" Jacob asked, as Jasper pulled his pants on.

"I definitely stink, and I need to get back, they are probably already worried." Jasper said, Jacob jumped up, and kissed him. Jasper smiled.

"We really should do that again…soon." Jacob said winking; his eyes twinkled in the moon's light.

"I know, I want to see you again too Jacob, but we will have to do it subtly."

"Whatever that means, 451-1398, that's my number, call when you want to." Jacob said.

"I wont forget." Jasper said, and he disappeared. He snuck back into the house, as the party was ending, Edward and Bella had just left, and Jasper need to change clothes, badly. Though, Jasper was mesmerized by what had just happened. Jacob had him feeling every emotion possible, and it must have been love to do that.


	6. Fire and Ice

A/N: Well, Jasper and Jacob have spent a lot of time loving each other from afar…and really, really close. Sorry for the people who like perpetual sadness drama, but I want them to have a happy moment for a second. What happens when they actually TALK, about something other then…breaking up? And would if s—

Jasper was alone now. Edward and Bella were gone honeymooning, Alice was out shopping for Bella's new wardrobe, Rosalie and Emmett were helping Esme with the newly-wed's new house, and Carlisle was at the hospital. So Jasper did the only thing he'd wanted to in the last couple days, he called Jacob's house.

Jasper's fear was, this was not a cell phone, but a home phone, and Jacob's parents would answer. It rang, and Jasper grew more nervous, until someone picked up.

"Herwo?" Jacob's voice said. He was obviously eating.

"Er…Hi Jake, it's Jasper." Jasper said, and he heard Jacob swallow.

"JAZZ!" Jacob said, too loud, and too excited, it made Jasper uneasy. "Are you free… I wanted to go out with you some place, maybe a movie, or dinner but its still daytime, and I just ate. Or something wilder, like a hunt, or a walk thro—

Jasper laughed, "Sure, but maybe I could meet you in Forks, and we could take a ride in my new Lamborghini Gallarado (really hot car)."

Jacob gasped in excitement. He must like cars. "N-n-n-no way…that car is…MEET YOU AT THE BURGERKING! TWENTY MINUTES" Then Jacob hung up. Jasper smiled smugly to himself, he grabbed his keys and raced to the garage. There wasn't much need to use this car; Carlisle had simply bought it as a graduation present.

He speeded towards Forks. Locals admired his car. Most people around there had never seen such a car.

* * *

Jacob hopped off his motorcycle, and ran at Jasper, who prepared himself for the embrace, but nothing happened, because Jacob was admiring the car. He rubbed it's silver paint, and tried to look through the tainted windows.

"You like my car?" Jasper said.

"Oh god yes, I could org—

"Right, ok you can drive, you did want to take me somewhere." Jasper reminded him, worried Jacob would rather trade him for the Lamborghini. Jacob took the keys and grinning all the way, sprinted to the drivers seat. Jasper was in the passengers seat in the next second.

Jacob drove, and drove, and drove, far from Forks. Jasper enjoyed watching everything pass the car in a blur, though he could see every thing crystal clear. He and Jacob made small talk about random things. Jacob was a really funny person.

They finally stopped, it was already nighttime. Jasper had called and left a message on his home phone to let the family know he was out hunting alone again. Every star was bright, and showed clearly here, it was so peaceful, and the only noise was the crickets. They were on a hill, in a small clearing in a meadow. Jacob got out, and Jasper followed.

Jacob unexpectedly started to climb the 100-foot high tree. Jasper watched confused.

"Come on!" Jacob shouted, already ¾'s of the way up. Jasper climbed up the tree also, meeting Jacob at the top in less then a minute. They sat together on the highest branch. The moon was full and huge. Then Jacob did something even more unexpected then the tree climbing.

"Aaaaawooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!" He called sounding perfectly like a wolf, and then laughed. Jasper was frozen in shock, if not for being so graceful, he would have fallen.

"Holy mother of god!" Jasper breathed.

"Awe did I scare the vampire?" Jacob teased.

"I still don't know what to do about our families, and Alice."

"I don't want to talk about the many problems with this, all I know is that I want you, and love you." Jacob said.

Jasper turned him to that they were facing eachother. In Jacob's dark eyes, Jasper could see his own dimly sparkling reflection. It looked like the sky, except It looked like the stars were all sitting on the moon. Jacob however was a wonderful darker color in contrast to him. And Jacob's faint blush was visible beneath his cheeks, as Jasper moved in for their nature defying, fusion of fire and ice, passionate kiss.

A light breeze touched their faces, and they stopped.

The moment was interrupted by a crack, then a few more. The branch was breaking, because apparently, Jacob had crunched it in with his hand while kissing Jasper. Jasper leaped off onto another tree, holding Jacob in his arms. That branch collapsed beneath him, and he hopped onto another, continuing that until they reached ground.

"Damn." Jacob said as they looked around, observing the mess. That had made Jasper really turned on. Jasper grinned at Jacob, who caught on quickly, Jasper drover him toward the front of the car, but Jacob stopped him there. "We are NOT, ruining your car!" Jacob said.

Jasper groaned, and Jacob tackled him to the ground. The rolled down the other side of the hill, and stopped slowly crushing an eight-foot strip of some sort of flower. They kissed violently, and stripped each other impatiently. Jacob's smell had become almost tolerant, as his love for him had made is slightly unnoticeable.


	7. Words

**A/N**: Who wants to see out of Jacob's eyes??? I do!!!!!! So lets do that, this chapter is Jacob's point of view (in 3rd person). And thanks for reviewing, I really write better when I get new reviews, its like fuel, so try to review (no, I'm not suggesting, you have to).

Jacob's sparkly (he had a ton of sparkly crescent shaped scars) boyfriend lay in the flowers staring back at Jacob with his odd golden eyes. His smell made Jacob's nose burn, but it was worth it. Plus Jasper had a _really _hot car.

Though, ever since Jacob left, his pack had known about this relationship. He had been the target of various gay jokes for a month, but again it was all worth it. Jasper was doing a better job of keeping the secret. Jacob didn't want to go home, he'd rather have spent forever in the meadow with Jasper, and its not like either would age.

Jasper was still staring; the freak didn't have to blink. Jacob began to sit up, and Jasper finally moved and did the same.

"I don't have to go anywhere, but you do. Don't you have a wife?" Jacob said. Jasper was silent. He looked down at the yellow flowers. Taboo.

"She…" he started.

"It's ok, I don't mind, I love you." Jacob said for the first time, neither of them had ever said those words in the same sentence. Jacob's heart fluttered like a hummingbird's.

"Me too." Jasper said.

_Me too? _Jacob thought, though he kissed Jasper, he kept calm, hiding from Jasper's freaky powers. They were both still naked from the previous night, and Jacob's clothes had been lost to their…excitement. He picked up the shreds of his shorts and t-shirt, Jasper giggled.

"You laugh like a girl." Jacob said jokingly.

"Oh yeah, at least I don't moan like one." Jasper shot back.

Oh, so he wanted to be crude.

But before Jacob could comment on anything, Jasper was dressed and waiting at the car, another example of his freakiness. "What am I going to wear?" Jacob asked.

"I wouldn't mind if you went naked." Jasper said.

Jacob decided it didn't matter as long as they didn't make any stops on the way home.

"When are we gonna' do this again?" Jacob asked grinning as he hopped, nude, out of the car.

"We'll see. Your on the list." Jasper joked. Things had lightened up since when they first started the relationship. It went from hostile lust, to a friendly…love? Maybe. Jacob decided to try again.

"Love you." He said.

"Me too." Jasper said.

Jacob jogged to his house, not worried anyone had seen his talking naked through the window of his boyfriend's Lamborghini. Jacob was not worried about his pack, he no longer cared what they thought anymore, and of course he knew what they thought whenever they were on patrol.

Though, he was still numbed by Jasper's "Me too." What was that? Was he afraid to say it because of his wife? He wasn't afraid to—

"I'm not going to ask." Billy said. He was sitting in his wheelchair, watching baseball, as he normally did on such a morning. Jacob stopped, he didn't know whether that had been a hint for him to give an explanation, or a pass not to.

"I was running patrol around Bella's house, my shorts got torn off by a branch." Jacob lied.

"Oh, well, go get dressed, I've seen enough of your butt." Billy said.

A flash of relief washed over Jacob as he ran up the stairs. Had no one told Billy? Or was Billy just playing along? Either way, Billy had let it go, and that's all Jacob wanted.

Jasper speeded home. Jacob had said the words "I love you." Twice, and Jasper could feel that Jacob was telling the truth. Though Jasper was still unsure about his feelings. On one hand, he still felt connected with Alice, in a way only described by the term "soul-mates". On the other, he was drawn to Jacob, sexually, and emotionally…and Jasper could not distinguish it from a "crush" or "love". So he replied "me too".


End file.
